The invention relates to a process for programming actions of resources, that is to say of facilities of devices, in a domestic communication network, in particular a network which includes an IEEE 1394-1995 serial bus.
In a domestic communication network to which audio/video devices or “nodes” are linked, a user ought to have the possibility of programming an action to be performed by one of the devices from any device possessing a display. By way of example, it ought to be possible to programme the recording of a transmission by any recording device, for example a video recorder, from any television set or other display means linked to the network.